Yeti Chomper
250px |health = 175 |variant of = Chomper |weapon = Arctic Belch |abilities = Goop Burrow Spikeweed Super Sticky Goop Sprint Burrow Spiky Spikeweed Chomp Cannon |rarity = Super Rare}} Yeti Chomper is a Super Rare ice variant of the Chomper in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. This character was first revealed in a short clip on November 6, 2015, part of the Character Showcase series. It is shown that the Yeti Chomper is able to shoot snowballs which slow opponents, and eventually freeze them in place. However, these snowballs have limited range, as they curve downward the farther they are shot, similarly to the Engineer's projectiles. This variant is the only unlockable Chomper variant in the beta. Stickerbook description "The Yeti Chomper hails from the frozen north. A frigid, barren tundra full of maple syrup, game developers, hockey pucks and bagged milk." In-game description His Arctic Belch can freeze Zombies from a distance, allowing him to close in for an icy snack! Abilities Goop Goop when used, makes the Chomper spit out purple goo is spit out. If an enemy is directly hit, they will take light amounts of damage over time, obtain lower speed (including turning around), and preventing the use of their abilities, making the zombie an easy target to chomp. Burrow Burrow allows the Chomper burrows underground to cover a large distance quickly or to ambush zombies. Can easily be countered by certain zombies. While burrowing, the time remaining in burrow mode is displayed in a meter at the bottom of the screen, called Dig Power. Not moving will reduce the rate at which the Dig Power is consumed. The player may remain motionless once activating Burrow for approximately 15 seconds before being forced back to the surface. Spikeweed Chomper deploys a Spikeweed, which snare zombies that step on it, making it defenseless from its adversaries and hung upside-down (deals 25x2 damage) for a short period of time or until being vanquished. Any zombies using improvised armor will have their armor destroyed by being caught in a Spikeweed, leaving them vulnerable. The Spikeweed can be damaged and destroyed by zombies. The player can have three Spikeweeds. Super Sticky Goop An alternate ability of Goop, Super Sticky Goop renders an enemy zombie unable to move, with the same reduced turn speed as normal goop. The downside is that the cool down is twice of the normal goop and its damage is halved. Sprint Burrow An alternate ability of Burrow, Sprint Burrow is just like Burrow, but faster and leaves the player underground with a shorter time. Spiky Spikeweed An alternate ability of Spikeweed, Spiky Spikeweed does increased damage to zombies caught for a total of 70 damage (35x2 damage). The downside is that only two can be stockpiled at a time, versus the regular three. Chomp Cannon The Chomp Cannon does not goop zombies, but rather deals a great amount of damage. this is useful for attacking soldiers on the rooftops. Gallery Yeti_Chomper_2015-11-09-20-47-18.png|In-game Yeti_chomper_2_pvzgw.png|From back, shooting Goop Plants_vs._Zombies_Garden_Warfare_2_YETI_CHOMPER_Trailer GW2HappyHolidays.jpeg|Yeti Chomper (left) appearing in a Happy Holidays poster YetiChomperInStickerbook.png|Yeti Chomper Sticker Book picture Trivia *It has fluffy white hair on it skin, like Yeti Imp, Zombie Yeti, and Treasure Yeti. **It also has horns. ***It is the only plant which is based on the Abominable Snowman, or the Yeti. *The gameplay shows that the Chomper is now able to shoot more than one Goop in one period of time. *It uses one gesture in the trailer. It resembles the leg part of the Gangnam Style dance. The first one uses the audio of the gesture "Happy Puppy" from the first game, but the second one has new audio. *It is the last Chomper variant to be added who has an elemental effect, as the Chomper already has a fire variant (Fire Chomper), a power variant (Power Chomper) and a toxic variant (Toxic Chomper). *It closely resembles Cold Snapdragon from Plants vs. Zombies 2. *It is the first Chomper variant that shoots non-Goop projectiles. *Yeti Chomper's Stickerbook description implies that it is Canadian. *Yeti Chomper Chester Chomper, Law Pea, and Unicorn Chomper are the only plants to have hair. *Tattoos barely show on the Yeti Chomper due to its fur, they just taint his fur. *If you put a hat on him his horns will go away. Even if the hat isn't covering the horns they will still go away anyway. *The Yeti Chomper is the first ranged chomper variant. *According to Frost Rose's Stickerbook entry, she once rode a Yeti Chomper into battle. Category:Chomper variants Category:Variants Category:Plant variants Category:Playable characters Category:Plants Category:Super Rare plants Category:Ice plants Category:Ice variants Category:Super Rare variants